The Apocalypse Games
by writing-noobie
Summary: First in my new series the X-over games. Please submit tributes! Only D8 guy left open!


**A/N Sorry for the wait! I was planning to have District 1 and 2 reapings up by now but someone... *cough* writing *cough cough* didn't finish the two reapings he was supposed to write. Anyway here's D3 reapings! Written by MOI. Now while you read I think I'll have some Ice Cream and get on a sugar high.**

**-Noobie**

Corneileus Brown POV - Submitted by griffinguy

I wake up to rapping on my door. I groan and pull my blanket over my head and ignore it. After a while it goes away, I start to sigh in relief but then something yanks me over and I hear someone scream "Wake up!" I blink my eyes groggily until my vision's clears enough to see who it is. I soon realize it's one of my few friends. It's Grace, she's been like an older sister to me ever since my parents died and I came to the Orphanage.

"You should leave," I mumble, motioning to the door behind that leads out into the hallway of the Orphanage. "If Momma Briggs catches you in here you'll be in big trouble."

"Not as much trouble you'll be in with the Peacekeepers if you miss the Reaping," she replies. She winces when she realizes what she's just said. Because you see, today is my first reaping and I was terrified even more so when she reminded me. "Oh sorry! I forgot today was your first reaping!" she cries.

"No it's okay," I respond, "Someone would've reminded sooner or later.''

"Yes, but I rather would've had later then sooner," She says with a half-hearted grin. I'm about to respond but I stop when I hear a bell ringing downstairs. Grace pales and runs over to my closet. She yanks it open and pulls out a shirt and a pair of pants and yells "Put these on real fast! I'll meet you downstairs!"

I wake up fast when I realize that bell was to let everyone know it was time to leave for the reapings. I yank off my pajamas and put on the clothes Grace picked out. As I race to the door I see her talking to Ms. Briggs [or as she makes us call her - Momma Briggs] but here eyes widen when she sees me and she smiles and ends the conversation to come over to me. "Your ready!" she says, "Hurry up Corneileus! Have you seen Matthew or Thomas?" Before I answer they stroll in laughing and whispering about something. Probably they're planning some prank, or as they put it - 'Epic Troll'.

"What're you guys doing this time?" I inquire when they reach us.

"Well, d'you really want to?" Matthew asks. I nod my head eagerly and smile.

Thomas lowers his voice and says "We're not doing anything, we just want to see people freak out." He smiles and raises his eyebrows and the other orphans who are murmuring amongst themselves and casting worried glances and Thomas and Matthew. I giggle when I realize what they mean.

"Alright class," says Ms. Briggs says. She always calls us 'class' because she doesn't want to say orphans. "It's time to leave for the reapings!" she says with false excitment as we head out the door to the reapings.

* * *

Hannah Trento POV - also submitted by griffinguy

_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz..._

I extend my arm and I'm about to whack my stupid alarm clock when I hear my mom yell, "Hannah Rebecca Trento! Don't you dare hit that snooze button on your alarm clock and make us late for the reapings then I will personally bring the peacekeepers myself to arrest you!" I hear her stomp away from the stairs and my brother Freddy mutters.

''Wow, harsh much?" I sigh only Freddy would back-talk mom, even if she couldn't hear. My dad used to say that me and Freddy have the maturity of the Eightteen year olds in our district. That sounds like fun, they're also whispering and giggling about 'sleepovers' and things like that. I sigh and Freddy quiets down when he realizes I am thinking about Dad.

Before Dad died, life was perfect. He was the one of the most important men in the district. He had invented a new Engine for the trains the Capitol used! But one day one of his inventions malfunctioned and exploded and he was killed. The Capitol didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had answered problems that would have taken years to solve and yet they threw us away like rag dolls and hired a new man to do his job.

I shake my head and get out of bed and change into my reaping outfit. I hurry downstairs and force down some breakfast. And my family (or what's left of it) heads to the reaping. I stand quietly with the other 12 year-old girls and watch as our escort walks up on stage. I zone out while while she and the mayor talk about the rebellion but I continue when my friend Sarah elbows me in the side. I pay attention when she calls out the boys name. ''Cornieleus Brown!" There's a commotion and a Peacekeeper carries an unconscious boy on stage. The escort makes a face at him like she wished she'd gotten someone stronger that could win. Then she looks hopeful as she moves toward the girls bowl and draws a name out. "Hanah Trento!" she calls.

No... no! This can't be happening! I shove Sarah away and try to make a run for it. But I'm grabbed and dragged to the stage by a Peacekeeper. I distantly hear the Escort announcing our names again. She keeps smiling until we reach the justice building and then she turns and sneers at me. I can easily tell what she's thinking.

_Looks like I won't have a winner this year._

**A/N WOW! Aren't these tributes AWESOME! THANKS TO GUYGRIFFIN I MEAN GRIFFINGUY OH LOOK A PURPLE DUCK DANGING ON A RAINBOW-whoa I think I'm starting to get on that sugar high so Imma leave before it get's worse. See ya.** **BAI BAI! -.- I'm really regretting that Ice cream right now.**


End file.
